


(唐毅×孟少飛) 還是愛著你 一

by Pretty_Phantom



Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 還是愛著你 [1]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Phantom/pseuds/Pretty_Phantom
Summary: 裡面會出現「那一天」裡的小配角。互相喜歡卻為了某個小原因而沒在一起，多年後重逢的小故事。
Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 還是愛著你 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832608
Kudos: 5





	(唐毅×孟少飛) 還是愛著你 一

「少飛，他預計下午四點就會到了，你要跟我一起去接機嗎？」

停止疾筆振書，他盯著電腦螢幕的桌布，過了幾秒才應道：「我等等還有事，所以沒辦法。」

電話那頭的女孩輕嘆一口氣，「好吧。對了，晚上記得回家一趟，唐爺掌廚。他很想念你。」

「知道了，拜拜，紅葉。」

呆坐了幾秒，他點開存放他們三人合照的專屬相簿，食指滑過一張又一張的照片。照片裡的他們都笑得燦爛、有時擺出搞怪表情，感情很好。

剛剛與自己通話的紅葉是他沒有血緣關係的妹妹，包括照片裡的另一個男人，他們被一個叫唐國棟的黑道老大收養，從小一起長大。

最後，他的手指在一張個人照停了下來。

男人穿著一件白色高領毛衣，模樣俊秀帶著點青澀，臉上一抹淡淡的笑意望著鏡頭。

那個他想念了五年的男人。

在出國之前，拒絕了他的告白的那個男人。

對方的臉書和IG在出國沒多久後就停止更新，幾年來的聯絡也只靠著電話和一個月一封的信件維繫著，他們的感情似乎已不像少年時期那樣熱絡。

孟少飛對他的記憶一直停留在五年前。不知道他現在變得怎麼樣了。

「阿飛，我們該出門了！」搭檔趙立安朝他喊了聲邊走近，將他從思緒裡拉了出來。「你在看什麼？」

「沒事。」

孟少飛關掉螢幕的速度趕不上趙立安瞄一眼的快，後者了然於心，沒再多說什麼。

「我們走吧！」

……

凝視著放在皮夾透明夾層的照片，唐毅的拇指摩挲著，彷彿正在觸碰活生生的人那樣的溫柔。

照片裡的男孩明眸皓齒，眼睛因為笑容而微微彎起，笑得燦爛，身上還穿著高中制服，稚氣未脫。

五年過去了，不知道那個人的容貌是否有變……

唐毅想起出國前一晚的那件事，對方因為自己的拒絕而受傷的表情和眼淚，就像昨日才發生的清晰。

該怎麼面對他呢？

……

「阿毅！！！」左紅葉興奮地朝他跑去，張開雙臂緊緊地抱住他，讓他不得不放掉行李的拉桿迎接擁抱。「你終於回來了！」

「嗯，我回來了。可是我們三個月前才在美國見過面。」

「臭阿毅！」左紅葉微慍地嘟起嘴，「不要破壞氣氛好不好。」

唐毅笑著摸了摸妹妹的頭，這才側頭向站在一旁的男人打了招呼。「道一哥。」

「大少爺。」

「紅葉最近的成績如何？」左紅葉目前在美國就讀大二，由他們父親的得力助手古道一陪同出國，成績、交友狀況什麼的問他最快。

「道一我們先回家，讓他自己坐計程車回去！」

「小姐的成績很好，請您放心。」

見唐毅的雙眸迅速掃過他們兩人周圍，左紅葉知道他在找什麼，便立刻搶先回應：「阿飛現在在忙，所以不方便過來。不過他晚上會回來一起吃晚餐。」

「好。」

……

「我回來了！」

未見人影便先聞其聲，孟少飛中氣十足的聲音從玄關處傳到了飯廳與廚房。正在做菜的唐國棟立刻關火，朝來人走去。

「少飛啊！」

「唐爺。」孟少飛張開雙臂抱住了他的養父。自從搬出去住以後，他都好幾個月才回來一次。距離上次見面已經是半年前的事了。

「過得好嗎？」

「很好啊，」孟少飛鬆開手，笑著說道：「學姊很照顧我。」剛踏入職場就碰上一個好長官，很照顧自己，且願意教導他任何跟當警察有關的事。

「那就好。」唐國棟露出欣慰的笑容，拍了拍他的肩膀。  
「對了，菜快煮好了，你能不能上樓叫一下小唐？」

「沒問題。」

……  
「唐毅，下樓吃飯了！」孟少飛第二次喊著，卻無人回應，於是他再次敲了幾下門板。「唐毅？」

正當指節又要落下時，門被打開了，手剛好舉在空中不上不下的，讓孟少飛有點尷尬地縮回手。

唐毅穿著一件深藍色浴袍，領口微敞，手拿著毛巾邊擦拭著濕髮。「抱歉，剛剛在洗澡。」

過了些年，唐毅過往的稚氣無存，已經變成一個全身散發著魅力的成熟男人。孟少飛一時之間還無法反應過來，愣在原地。

「找我有事嗎？」

「吃飯了！」回過神來說完這句話就要走的孟少飛立即被叫住。

「等一下，你能不能先進來房間？」

……

自從搬離家裡、唐毅去美國念書之後他就再也沒踏進這個房間。而唐國棟會定期請人打掃，所以一切擺設都維持在五年前唐毅離開時的樣子。

孟少飛坐在床沿，看著唐毅在櫥櫃前翻找東西的背影，有些坐立難安。

「這個送你。」半晌，唐毅將一個藍色天鵝絨的盒子放到他的手心裡。

「我也有禮物？！」

「當然啊，我怎麼可能會漏掉你的。」唐毅在孟少飛身旁坐了下來。「打開來看看？」

盒中擺著一只做工精細的錶，時針與秒針正在滴滴答答地走。

「這個……」

高中一年級時，有次逛街他們路過了一間名牌錶店櫥窗，孟少飛被其中一隻錶吸引了目光，站在那裡看了很久。

盒子裡的與那時候那隻錶幾乎一模一樣。

「想不到你還記得耶！」孟少飛的雙眼都亮了起來。他高興地把錶從盒中取出，在手腕上比劃比劃，又拿了下來。

「為什麼要放回去啊？」

「這個錶很貴耶！如果出任務的時候碰碰磕磕的，就壞掉啦！」

「壞了拿去修就好啦。」唐毅溫柔地把錶拿了過來，解開錶扣將金屬錶帶安到孟少飛的手腕，調整長度後扣上。  
「修不好的話，我再送你一隻。所以放心戴著吧。」

「那你這次回來，還要去嗎？」孟少飛手指輕輕摩挲錶面，抬眸問道。

「不去了。我想現在就留在唐爺身邊學習，反正讀到研究所好像也沒什麼差別。」

孟少飛暗自鬆了一口氣。

「那個……」他張嘴欲言又止，最後還是沒有問他想知道的事。

「嗯？」

「下樓吃飯吧。」

……

孟少飛曾經想像過，如果唐毅接受他的告白的話，那會是什麼樣子。

不過一切都在他高二那年表明自己的志願是警察大學時破滅了。

還記得那天是陽光充足的上午，唐毅正為了幾天後去美國唸書而準備著行李。

「唐毅。」

個性一向大喇喇、熱血十足的孟少飛難得安靜，甚至有些不安，站在他的身旁。唐毅聞聲，直起腰來好奇地轉頭一看。

「怎麼了？」

「我……」

抬頭看著明顯紅著臉的孟少飛，唐毅覺得奇怪地道：「你身體不舒服嗎？」

「我、我喜歡你，請你跟我交往！」像是憋了很久那樣，孟少飛一口氣地說完。

唐毅茫然地盯著他看。良久，當孟少飛欲再開口時，他才淡然地道：「你認真的嗎？」

「當然是認真的！」孟少飛毫無猶豫地應道。

「但我們不能在一起。」

他完全停下手上的動作，任由剛才取出的衣服在行李箱內散成一團。他望向孟少飛。

「為什麼！」

「因為我要選的路、你選的路。」

他是唐國棟未來的接班人，與孟少飛所選擇的未來完全是背道而馳。一個是代表正義的警官，一個是與打打殺殺為伍的黑道份子，後者可能無所謂，可是孟少飛會被懷疑與黑道份子有關聯。

「和我在一起，你會有污點的。」

「什麼污點不污點的？」孟少飛有些氣急敗壞地說：「只是在一起而已，為什麼要顧慮那麼多？」

「因為你是我……」最在乎的人。但最後幾字唐毅並沒有繼續說下去，而是換了個句子。「不喜歡的人。

「我不喜歡你，就這樣。」

「騙人！」孟少飛眼眶微微泛紅，聲音有些顫抖。「騙人……」

「如果我的言行舉止讓你有所誤會，我向你道歉。但我不喜歡你。」唐毅不願再多說下去，只是蹲下身來重新折起那些準備要帶走的衣物。

孟少飛站在原地，看著他的背影幾分鐘後，才邁步離開。

等到腳步聲完全聽不見時，唐毅才放下手中的襯衫，整個人有些無力地往後坐到地上。

「對不起，請原諒我的謊話。」

……

用完餐，孟少飛將碗盤都洗好後便說他要回家了。

「這麼快就要回家啦？」唐國棟出聲問道，臉上帶著不捨，許久未見的孩子才回來吃個飯，這麼快又要離開家裡。

「嗯，還有些事情要處理。我再找時間回來看你。」

「那小唐，麻煩你送送少飛——」

「不用啦，我自己可以回家的。」他笑著婉拒，朝三人揮了揮手。「走囉！」

一旁的左紅葉欲言又止，但最後還是沒說什麼。

他的租屋處離唐宅不遠，那是當初唐國棟答應讓他搬出去時的唯一條件。

不想搭公車，孟少飛背著背包獨自走在回家的路上。不久，右側出現一座公園，他拐彎走了過去。

坐在鞦韆上，孟少飛抬頭盯著天上又大又圓的月亮……

原以為時間會沖淡一切，把他喜歡唐毅的心意全部消除，可是再次見面的時候，他卻發現沒那麼簡單。

愛意沒有消失，反而越來越強烈了。

「討厭、煩死了，這種感覺。」他煩躁地手掌拍著鐵鏈，發出叮叮噹噹的聲響。

五年裡，他曾經幾次試著要談一段新的感情，可是最後都失敗了。

因為他忘不掉。

「滴滴叮叮滴滴叮叮……」放在口袋裡的手機突然震動了起來，將他還陷在混亂的思緒中拉了出來。亮起的手機螢幕顯示著來電者：John。他按下綠色通話鍵。

「喂？」

「你在哪？」

「公園，看月亮。」

「要不要喝一杯？」

……

「老實說，你這段時間有沒有對象？」左紅葉端著杯紅酒，與唐毅並肩站在陽台處，享受微風吹拂的涼感。

「……」

見唐毅沒有回答，她自顧自地繼續說道：「我真的很好奇，你對他是怎麼想的？

這五年，看阿飛依然陷在裡面，我都快看不下去了……」

左紅葉的聲音變得有些哽咽。唐毅微微側頭看向她，發現她的鼻頭因為難過而紅了起來。

「到底為了那無聊的原因互相折磨有什麼意義啊！明明就、明明喜歡得要死卻推開他！

「他的夢想很重要。」唐毅淡淡地道，然後拍了拍妹妹的肩頭後回到書房裡去。

……

「喝慢一點啦！」John伸手就要把孟少飛手上的啤酒拿走，無奈後者抓得很緊，怎麼也不放開，還打算要去拿桌上的新的一罐。「欸欸欸欸，孟少飛！」

「幹麻，開酒吧還怕人家喝喔！」

知道對方正在發酒瘋，John也不氣惱。他跟著打開一罐啤酒，喝了一大口。

反正今晚為了這個小警察還特地將整個酒吧清場，對方想怎麼瘋就怎麼瘋吧！看得到這些的只有自己。

「見到他了喔？」

「知道還問。」

「那麼喜歡他就繼續追下去啊！」

「哪有那麼簡單？」手指輕輕敲著桌面，孟少飛雙眼迷濛地盯著畫著熱帶水果的瓶身。酒精完全佔據了他的腦袋，讓他把平常不說的心事全都說了出來。「他不喜歡死纏爛打的人，我不想被他討厭。」

John微微瞪大雙眼，彷彿看到什麼驚奇的事。「這一點也不像你耶！那個勇往直前、什麼也不怕的男人跑去哪裡啦？」

那日孟少飛在酒吧替他解決持刀的鬧事份子的樣子歷歷在目。

「又不一樣……我就是怕他討厭我啊。」被喜歡的人討厭？要承受那種痛苦他寧願被砍一刀。

「放手一搏吧孟少飛，你連試都沒試過怎麼知道他還是接受不了？

喜歡就是喜歡啊！兩個男的又怎樣？他是黑道你是警察又怎樣？他有顧慮，你就讓他無所畏懼啊！」

孟少飛盯著眼前的男人。

「幹麻？你不是我的菜喔！」

他露出笑容，看得John心裡有些發寒。

……

唐毅沒有想到孟少飛會出現在他朋友開的酒吧裡。而且還被一個男人摟著腰，在舞池裡隨著音樂漫漫移動，表情溫柔。

「幹麻，你在看什麼？」酒吧老闆，Andy，好奇地順著他的視線望去。「哦哦哦，你對那個人有興趣嗎？」

孟少飛正與那個高了他半顆頭的男人溫柔地對望著。

「……」

「今天是我的店新開幕，就遇到這種鳥事。」Andy悄聲地道，口氣有些無奈，「有人今天會在我店裡被抓了。他馬的，敢在我這裡鬧事！」

唐毅雙眼一直牢牢地看著不遠處的兩人。他啜了口酒，試圖將在心底滋生的異感壓抑住。

「別看了，你看的那個是警察。」Andy繼續說道。

Andy不知道那個唐毅一直盯著的男人是對方的弟弟。兩人是在美國認識，這幾年，唐毅從未向他人提起家裡的事情，也就沒什麼人知道他還有兄弟姐妹。

而且當初透過法律程序收養的只有唐毅和左紅葉兩個人。  
「不過他還蠻有禮貌的，我喜歡。不知道他……」

「不准。」

「啊？」Andy愣了幾秒才反應過來，隨即失笑出聲。「你喜歡就說嘛！我不會跟你搶的。

我們的冰山少爺終於對別人有感覺了，真是可喜可賀、可喜可賀！」

唐毅轉頭瞪了朋友一眼。


End file.
